hat pins
by catmagnent
Summary: Miss Marple has been taking a metal working class and has made some new hat pins. Then she helps her nephew Dr. Watson and Sherlock with a dangerous case involving the Mad Hatter.


a.n: i dont want my browser to kick me off. so please forgive my lack of capitalization and quotation marks.

miss marple had been writing non stop about her wild romp with sherlock, her nephew dr. watson, and the caped crusaders. she had used her nine inch steel hat pins to drive a rampaging criminal to destroy alot of other criminals to save a real heroine...wonder woman.

she was in the middle of metal works class, she was designing new fully functional hat pins. they were to be eleven inches long, made of steel and coated in chrome. she also made a second set of hat pins that doubled as a formidable dagger when joined end to end.

she might be old, but she was going to have fun with her nephew as an ass kicker. oh yes indeed, she was going to be like the lady in the beach boys song...the little old lady from pasadena. but it would be like this...the little old lady from saint mary meade!

it was morning, and her phone rang with a certain air of calamity. she had hoped it may have been chief inspector lestraud, or maybe sherlocks brother mycroft. she sauntered over to the phone and answered it.

it was mycroft. he had asked if she had seen sherlock or watson in the past three days. and all she could say was no. and pulled some information from him as to their last known whereabouts.

lestraud had seen them in downtown london near the old wharf next to the fish cannery. and they had been tailing an escaped criminal. it wasnt moriarity or the queen of diamonds, or even irene addler. they were pursuing gothams own mad hatter.

the mad hatter..how fairy tailish droll. she was repulsed by this thought, she had seen the way he looks and had read his profile. a psychopathic murderer, looking for his..alice.. hmmmm, yes quite psychopathically homicidal.

miss marple pressed mycroft to send c.i lestraude after her so she could help her nephew catch this madman. now she would have a good use for her new hat pin tryouts.

twenty minutes later, she was being driven to the new scotland yard police hq.

she was about to conduct her own interrogation of the police department on the details of the case sherlock and watson are currently working. she was quickly sat down, given some fresh earl grey tea, and all the files so far on the mad hatter case.

she read through the case details already gathered. then she was told that batman and robin were also working with sherlock and watson. she was going to help with this case, like it ...or not.

doctor watson called lestraude and requested that a squad of officers be sent for on site back up. things are getting quite messy. was the general gest of the whole matter. miss marple was listening quite intently.

they were at the abandoned lower london abbey, and the situation isnt looking good. the mad hatter had opened fire upon sherlock and watson, and the boy wonder..robin had been hit in the upper chest and was rushed by ambulance to the royal london hospital and trauma center.

she left with the police squad to go help catch and kill this criminal madman...this mad hatter.

over the police radio came more news of who had been injured in this latest fire fight with the mad hatter.

jmjwshjmjwsh

sherlock was beside himself with concern and guilt. john watson was down. he had a clean shot to kill the mad hatter, and the mad hatter had shot john right through his lower chest.

miss marple was quite angry..shaking with rage.

her nephew..doctor john hamish watson had been shot by a madman! a criminally psychotic madman. she felt of her new hat pins in her purse. she could not wait to use them.

the mad hatter was a genius..yes. was he terribly bright to hire a backdoor lookout? no.

miss marple slipped in the backdoor of the mad hatters hideout. she quickly assembled her dagger like hat pins and pulled her other two eleven inchers. she was going after him...armed to the gills.

john watson arrived at the royal london infirmary and trauma center in critical condition. he went straight into emergency surgery to fix the damage done. robin was just coming out of surgery and into recovery, the wayne butler-alfred came to keep vigil over one of his charges.

miss marple prayed silently for her nephew and for the boy wonder- robin. now she prayed for her safety and for forgiveness for what she was about to do...commit murder.

murder. she was great at solving them, and always hated seeing the aftermath of one...especially if it was an innocent life that did not deserve to be taken prematurely. but yet, here she was. hat pins in hand and blood in her eyes, she had the mad hatter in her crosshairs...and he was going to die.

back at the hospital, sherlock had just donated blood to help save watson's life. and alfred looked at sherlock and saw the grief and the guilt in his demeanor and in his body language. alfred knew poor sherlock blamed himself for watson's injury.

back at the lower london abbey, miss marple knew it was now or never. she quietly and quickly walked towards the perched mad hatter. he was still firing shots at the police and at the batmobile. she ran upon the platform where the mad hatter was standing, and jabbed the jagged edged steel hat pins into the juggular vein in the mad hatter's neck.

then she took the razor edged dagger like hat pin and sliced his throat open...ear to ear.

then miss marple burst into tears and fell to her knees. it was over. truly over. just then batman, c.i lestraude, and the police squad had rushed in when the bullets stopped.

they found miss marple on her knees, clutching her purse with all of her hat pins. and noted she was sobbing heavily.

lestraude told miss marple that her nephew- doctor watson had pulled through surgery just fine. even the boy wonder- robin had come through surgey just fine. upon hearing that news, batman breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.

lestraude helped miss marple to her feet and walked her out.

he asked her how she had killed the mad hatter. if she told him the truth, she would not be in trouble.

all she said was "hat pins".

lestraude smiled and took the answer as he got it...at face value.

he also knew to leave well enough alone , especially when it came to miss jane marple. yet, he had his officers process the scene and photograph the evidence. batman took the evidence, and a photograph of the mad hatters corpse. then he left for gotham, and came back the next day.

robin was discharged three days later, and so was doctor watson.

sherlock, watson, and miss marple waived good bye to batman, robin, and alfred. the trio watched as the batjet taxied down the runway and took off towards gotham...back to the states.

it was over. and miss marple never showed watson her hat pins. but she made him a cane that had a hidden sword inside. she even made sherlock a double edged hat pin weapon for his birthday. and the message read: to sherlock holmes. have a hat pin. you are smart enough to figure it out..it looks like a hat pin, but its much more than that. figure it out. happy birthday. with loving reguards, miss j. marple.

sherlock looked at the hat pin with careful scrutiny.

so its a hat pin, its a foot long, and its not what it appears to be.

sherlock then noticed a line just under the diamond design. so he turned the handle. it unscrewed to reveal a double edged, foot long dagger.

sherlock smiled. he was beginning to like that old woman. she was certainly spunky. and she can kick ass like no other.

a.n: like it? good. if u want me to continue it let me know. if not, please tell me. but be polite about it. thats all i ask. thanks.


End file.
